The winds of legacy
by Lilah Anderson
Summary: Sequel to wind waker


**XXXXXXXXXXXXX-The Winds Of Legacy-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey peeps it be me! Lilah A. Legend of Zelda is my favorite series of all time! This is the sequel to wind waker! Before we start I'd like to-**

**Link-say that you don't own me or Tetra or any thing that has to do with "Legend of Zelda The Wind Waker" Except for the story about…well…the story written here! Even though she really wants to.**

**Tetra-Shut the hell up link! It's not like you to act this way.**

**Link-sorry Tetra…It's just that it's funny when you do it!**

**Me-Ok before we hit flirt central with Tetra and Link here-**

**Tetra and Link-HEY!**

**Me-let's get on with the story**

** winds of legacy-Chapter one-A birthday wish and a painful secret **

"Hoy! Link wake up!" A familiar female voice yelled. Link sat up slowly and took in his surroundings. He was in his room. The clock was ticking at a steady pace, in tune with the waves. His Mahogany dresser had his hat sitting on top next to his satchel and battle gear. His shield hung over his bed on the wall. And his sword lay on the floor next to him n case of an emergency. A sharp pain in his chest shocked him back to reality. Realization hit him. He remembered his recent duel with a Moblin had left him with a broken rib. The Moblin had snuck up on him and hammered him in the left side of his rib cage. He clutched his left side and held back a shrill scream. Once the pain subsided he turned to The young female pirate. Her hair was down and she wore a light blue dress that feathered out a bit at the bottom. Navy blue pearls made a swirled pattern around the bottom and a little bit at the torso. She had on a friendly smile. "Whoa! What happened to you?" He stated dumbstruck by the girls sudden change in style. "Oh for the goddesses Sake Link! Don't tell me your idiotic enough to forget what today is?" She cried. 'At least her attitude is the same' He thought. The boy shrugged. "Don't kill me Tetra but I really don't know!" Link laughed nervously. "Kill you? Normally I would but today's Special to me! It should be special to you too Link!" She stated laughing. "What the heck are you talking about Tetra?" Now she was on the verge of turning blue from laughter. "Wow! How the hell did you forget your own Birthday? Your Thirteen now!" Link's eyes lowered. " There's gonna be a party in the mess hall later!" She piped. Link sighed in a slightly depressed matter. "Look Tetra…I'm gonna go swab the deck…ok?" He said looking away from the girl. Tetra was confused. Why wasn't he excited? The boy stood up clutching the left side of his chest in pure agony. When the pain subsided he picked up a bucket of water and a sponge and disappeared in a huff. "what's with him ?" Tetra thought aloud.

Meanwhile on deck. Link was all alone, intensely scrubbing the wooden floor, crying miserably. " It's all my fault…" He sobbed. "I could of s-stopped h-him…It's all…my-" "Link?…" A voice called in concern. Link turned his head to see his friend staring at him with deep concern in her features. She noticed his face stained in tears. The boy quickly snapped his head back toward his sponge scrubbing just a little harder. "Yes?" He asked in a monotone voice. "Link…why are you so upset…why are you crying?" She placed a hand on his shoulder and kneeled next to him. He looked away. The feeling of her hand on his shoulder brought back unwanted memories. Memories that made his anger seer through his normal boundaries and bubbled to the top. "Just…leave me alone…ok?' He insisted struggling to keep control of his seething anger. Tetra didn't get the memo. "Link…quit acting like this…it's scaring me! A person's spirit shouldn't plummet. Especially not on their birth-" **"TETRA!" **Link yelled furiously. **"WHAT PART OF LEAVE ME ALONE DON'T YOU GET? BACK OFF! IT"S NOT YOUR BUSINESS!" **He clapped a hand to his mouth, shocked at his sudden burst of rage. Tetra too was taken aback.

"I-I…I-I'm…s-so…S-s-s-sorry!" Link gasped.

Tetra was not mad. Actually she felt deep sympathy toward the boy. Finally he let go. It started with one sob that led him to break down. He rested on Tetra's shoulder and cried. Tetra then knew that this was an extremely painful, personal thing he was upset about. She knew it took a lot to make the hero of winds cry, even a little bit. Tetra brought the boy into an embrace. He was shaking violently. If a crew member like Gonzo or Niko popped up she'd yell at them to go below deck before they could even say "hi". After a solid 45 minuets of crying his heart out, Link settled to mild sobbing. He finally said "There's a reason I don't like celebrating my birthday…It's because…when I was four years old-

*****_**Flashback***_

_Link's pov- I ran downstairs with my two year old sister Aryll in tow. I was so happy since today was my birthday and mommy and daddy would be coming home to celebrate it. "Nana!" I cried hugging her. "Happy birthday little one I'm sure you can't wait till your party later!" She cooed. "I can't wait to see momma and papa again!" I squealed with excitement. I spent the whole day waiting for them opening the occasional present or two. It wasn't until after everything ended that Quill flew by. He spoke to my grandma outside with concern in his voice. I heard my grandma crying. Later that night grandma told me and Aryll my parents were killed by an evil Man. She never told me his name but I know that she knows._

_***End of flashback***_

"I know who that man was too…" He growled in hate. "Who?" Tetra asked. "G-Gan-Ganon-dorf!" Link broke down again shivering and crying. "I wish I could have stopped him…I know I could have…It's all my fault…there g-gone!" Tetra pulled off her bandanna and wiped away his tears. "I never knew your past was so…depressing." Tetra said hugging him tighter. " I understand why you feel it's your fault but we barely beat Ganondorf last Time! There's no way you could have done it when you were four! Therefore you wouldn't have helped the situation and the world would have ended!" Link finally cracked a weak smile. It was late at night now and a shooting star danced across the sky lighting up the darkness. Link closed his eyes and said "I wish our friend ship would last forever." "You don't need to wish on a star to ensure that!" Tetra whispered. "why not?" Link asked. "Because…this." She leaned in and kissed him. "Because I love you Link!" "Tetra…I love you too!" They leaned in and kissed again. Then the two teens laughed and shared stories till they fell asleep on the deck.

_Sorry About Tetra not being…well Tetra-ish next chapter will be up tomorrow! __**REVIEW!**_** ; )**

_-lilah a._


End file.
